


Let it Die

by ProcyonKiryu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Songfic, The Major death is for Jason but he is already dead so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcyonKiryu/pseuds/ProcyonKiryu
Summary: Jason is dead but that not will stop Nico. He will bring Jason back to life.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Let it Die

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic that I never published from when I heard that Jason died (Fuck you Riordan) and I never published it. I remembered it and decided to publish.
> 
> Song: Let it Die - Starset

**_I cut you into pieces_ **

**_Searching for your imperfections_ **

**_I had plans to make you whole_ **

It had been Nico who had done the mortuary rites of Jason.

Who had seen the fatal wound up close.

Who had seen every little imperfection of his body.

And he couldn’t stand it.

**_But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding_ **

**_There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving_ **

**_When all I know is you._ **

He couldn’t stand it.

But he couldn’t do anything either.

There was no way to get Jason back to life.

But that wasn't going to stop him.

**_I've been looking for a way_ **

**_To bring you back to life_ **

**_And if I could find a way,_ **

**_Then I would bring you back tonight_ **

Nico knew what he had to do.

He shadow travel to a distant forest, where the two of them had taken refuge many times to be away from everyone.

And where Jason had declared to Nico.

**_I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_ **

**_I'd take the coldness from your eyes_ **

**_But you told me, if you love me_ **

**_Let it die_ **

Jason appeared.

Nico cried.

Jason said he loved him.

Nico swear that he will look for some way to bring him back to life, whatever it may be.

But Jason, knowing that there was a possibility that it would destroy Nico, told him to leave it.

And he vanished in the air...

**_Your eyes stare right through me_ **

**_Ignoring my failed attempts to_ **

**_Breathe back life into your veins_ **

Nico could only think of Jason's dead eyes.

In his ghost.

Every day the live Jason it vanished more and more of his memory and there was only death.

As it always had been.

**_But I can't start your cold heart beating_ **

**_You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving_ **

**_When all I know is you_ **

But not this time.

Nico wasn't going to let death stop him.

There was a way, there was always a way.

**_I've been looking for a way_ **

**_To bring you back to life_ **

**_And if I could find a way,_ **

**_Then I would bring you back tonight_ **

Nico researched day and night in ancient myths to discover something.

And when he came to the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice, a song began to play in Nico's mind.

**_I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_ **

**_I'd take the coldness from your eyes_ **

**_But you told me, if you love me_ **

_**Let it die**  
_

And he knew what he had to do.

Nico came down with a music team to the underworld.

He stood in front of his father.

He lit the music.

And his voice reached every corner of his father's kingdom.

**_And you left me more dead_ **

**_Than you'll ever know_ **

**_When you left me alone_ **

He was singing for Jason.

For them.

For their happiness and love.

He sang about death and sadness.

**_I've been looking for a way_ **

**_To bring you back to life_ **

**_And if I could find a way,_ **

**_Then I would bring you back tonight_ **

His music reached to Jason.

His music reached his father's heart.

And Nico, Orpheus, began his return to the upper world.

With Jason, Euridice, following him.

**_I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_ **

**_I'd take the coldness from your eyes_ **

**_But you told me, if you love me_ **

_**Let it die**  
_

The deal was the same as with Orpheus. If Nico looked back Jason would disappear forever.

But Nico was not going to look.

_Let it die_

_Let it die_

_Let it die_


End file.
